Once in a while
by imitation L
Summary: Sakuno and Ryoma are in an english class together, the shy quiet Sakuno dislikes the arrogant Ryoma, will everything work out? OOC-ness. [RyoSaku] special chapter posted
1. I ABCs

ONCE IN A WHILE 

**Chapter one**: The ABCs

**By: **Imitation L

**_L's notes:_** I realized, I most enjoyed reading about Ryoma X Sakuno relationships. They are the most fun because; the two are suited for each other. Although not being noted in any animes or mangas, Sakuno and Ryoma should be together. But I do enjoy reading Shounen-ai! Ryoma and Tezuka are invincible! Please read and enjoy this story, because it's twist on a true story. You'll find tidbits of a story that happened to me. Haha, maybe that will turn you away. I sure hope not! 

I know my stories are always short, but I hope they're at least short and sweet. This one will be much more detailed, because, this story means a lot to me. So please enjoy it! 

(I don't own Prince of Tennis)

_______________________

_Once in a while, I think of you. _

_Once in a while, I'd like to talk to you. _

_Someone asked me, ...do you like him? I simply said no. _

_I didn't know him well enough to like him, he's my friend, and he's my good friend. _

He helps me in English class, before that we've never had a class together. I've never even noticed him. 

But that's how it all started, our English class together. 

________________________________________

"Welcome to Beginner's English! Here is where you will learn the basics of the English language, as well as phrases and grammar to help you along the way." Yoshikawa sensei smiled brightly as she tilted her glasses. "I think I shall start with attendance." 

The girl on the second row to the left was Ryuzaki Sakuno, her eyes lit up as her name was called. "Hai! Ryuzaki Sakuno present." Her voice was as clear as a bell, her long braids flung around as she adjusted herself in her seat. A brand New Year has started. She felt excited, yet nervous, a regular emotion of Ryuzaki Sakuno. 

Two rows behind Sakuno, is the infamous Echizen Ryoma, his well-known tennis skills made him a star around SEIGAKU high school. Yet he didn't seem to care about any of that. No one really knew him except for the tennis regulars, or dared to approach him.

"Echizen Ryoma?" The sensei lowered her notebook to take a good look at the famous tennis player everyone is talking about.

"Hai." A tired arm rose up. Echizen grew up in the United States, already fluent in English; it seemed silly to take such an easy course. 

The sensei continued to read down the list, remembering each student's face, and jotting down notes. Yoshikawa sensei was one of the nicest sensei in the school; she was beautiful, kind and caring. Her attitude was very appropriate to be a teacher. All of the students enjoyed and looked forward to her class. 

Especially Ryuzaki Sakuno, she enjoyed watching movies from other western countries, and has always wanted to visit North America. _As soon as I learn English, I'd love to visit! _This was always one of her goals. 

"Everyone needs a partner from now on, to complete listening and conversation exercises. I have pre-arranged the seating plan. So please listen careful for your name." The sensei said, directing the class.

"Natsukawa Yoshi and Daidouji Yukata"

"Tachibana Akane and Tomori Watanabe" The sensei called out.

Yoshikawa Sensei's voice trailed off in Echizen's head. _I wonder whom I am going to get for a partner; I hope it's a cute girl._ His lips curled into a small smile. _Yeah right, like that ever happens. I'm hungry. What am I having for_- 

Echizen's thought was abruptly interrupted.

"Echizen Ryoma and Ryuzaki Sakuno. Ryuzaki, please bring your things and sit beside Echizen, please." 

Sakuno shuddered, the ever-arrogant Echizen Ryoma, it was just her luck to get seated with someone like him. _Just because he's good at tennis, doesn't make him a King._ Ryuzaki thought to herself. She couldn't refuse to sit with him; tons of girls would kill to sit beside Echizen Ryoma in English class. But not Ryuzaki, she doesn't like flash or glamour, she enjoyed a quiet and simple life. And Echizen Ryoma didn't fit that profile. 

Yoshikawa sensei noticed that Ryuzaki didn't move much; her expression was cold and distant. But a reassuring smile was all she needed to give. 

"Daijoubu? Sakuno-chan." Yoshikawa Sensei smiled gently. A blushing Ryuzaki rushed towards Echizen's desk. Placed her things down, and straightened out her skirt. Carefully, she sat down; trying not to notice the one beside her, her eyes focused on the board, and sufficiently wrote notes down. 

Although she tried, it was hard not to notice his cat like eyes, staring at her like that, making her nervous. He chuckled at her, as a pink hello kitty pencil scribbled down notes, misspelling a few words.

Echizen blinked, muttering to himself; words that couldn't be heard. But Ryuzaki noticed his chuckling. She ignored him and continued to listen to the sensei's lesson. 

A pair of almost gold colored eyes burned into the girl, wearing a pink ribbon on her hair. _I can get any girl, .... yet this one is ignoring me? ....I am Echizen Ryoma, and some how a girl is ignoring me? My wistful glances can't win her over? Sheesh, there must be something wrong with her. But she is KIND of cute.._ The arrogant boy thought to himself, glancing out the window, noticing the Sakura blossoms in full bloom. 

Class is now almost over. Echizen gazed over to look at her, her honey colored hair smells like fresh flowers on a sunny day. Her movements are small, but somewhat clumsy. Her neat notes were carefully placed in a pink Sakura covered binder. Her books neatly covered. Her school bag clean, her tennis racquet.... 

The prince of tennis rewind-ed his thought, _Her Tennis racquet eh, there is no girl that can resist me. So, this one ignored me for a whole class. But not for long, she'll like me in no time, just like a bee liking honey_. His sly grin appeared, just as the bell rang.

__________

_DAIJOUBU? (Are you okay?) _

_______________________

I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter of "ONCE IN A WHILE" I don't know why I chose this title. Ack, Just ignore my random babblings. =P


	2. II Getting to know you

ONCE IN A WHILE  
  
Chapter two: Getting to know you  
  
By: Imitation L  
  
L's notes: I've been looking at my past work =_= man they suck. Bad grammar, no sentence structure, weird plots, but I think even though I sucked at "English" so much back then. I was more creative. And could rely more on my imagination then on my real life events. Because, honest to truth. Not that many things happen to me. I live a slow and quiet life, and I enjoy stirring it around.  
  
I hope people will read this one, quite important to me for various reasons. And once again, DO NOT OWN TENNIS NO OUJISAMA. 3 I love Ryoma =D  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
"Sakuno! Are you going home?" A very hyper Tomo popped out of nowhere. Her enthusiasm is always a bit taunting, so is her love for the increasingly popular Echizen Ryoma. Tomo, here is the proud president and founder of the "Echizen Ryoma fan club" It's true that she's always been a bit more excited about things then Sakuno. But, Tomo just doesn't understand why Sakuno despises this young prince.  
  
The school day is over, students of all ages explored the school grounds, many of them had after school activities, and many take pleasure in their freedom as teenagers.  
  
"I have to clean the classroom!" Sakuno replied, she hid her face, trying not to look into Tomo's eyes. For what she said wasn't the truth, the youthful girl had cleaning duties on Mondays', not Fridays'. I feel bad lying to Tomo, but I want to learn tennis, if she found out, then I can't practice on my own. It's not that I don't want Tomo-chan around. Sakuno's thought fell off course.  
  
Being Sakuno's best friend, Tomo knew fair and well that Ryuzaki's cleaning duties are on Mondays'. But she also understood that it must be something important, since Sakuno wouldn't lie usually. With a hurt smile, she brushed it off.  
  
"Okay, I'll talk to you later then!" Despite her always happy, and sometimes annoying face. Tomo was an understanding and sweet girl. But her hyperactive personality always got in the way. With a small sigh, the girl with the cute dimple skidded off school grounds.  
  
Sakuno sighed of relief; she didn't understand why it was a bad thing for Tomo to know about her tennis practices. She was confused with her own thoughts. But she knew. If Tomo found out about her tennis, she would want to play too. Tomo being a more athletic girl, she would probably catch on Tennis faster then Sakuno. This would only make Sakuno feel even more useless.  
  
Being the granddaughter of the Tennis coach. She felt embarrassed that her tennis skills are so horrid. Just hitting the ball is a problem. Not to mention speed, endurance and other techniques. It was impossible!  
  
The auburn haired girl sighed; she collected her things and headed to her secret hideaway. Where there is a wall, for Sakuno to practice. Trees, for shade during the summer. And beautiful flowers, to keep Sakuno entertained while she searched for the bounced away tennis balls.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
"Echizen, go collect the tennis balls with the rest of the freshmen. Just because you're a regular doesn't get you out of doing freshmen chores." A tall spiky haired senpai laughed whole-heartedly.  
  
"Hai Momoshiro-senpai." Ryoma jogged towards the tennis balls, collecting them as he sees. One after another, it was endless. It's really amazing just how many tennis balls there are at the Seigaku tennis club.  
  
Ten minutes passed by, but to Ryoma, for what felt like eternity. All of the balls have been collected, at least the ones he can see. The green spheres rolled inside the baskets, basket after basket. The balls filled it.  
  
"Well, I'm done for today." Ryoma got up off the dirty cement ground with a great stretch. While the sun is still high up, it was getting late.  
  
"Don't go yet Echizen." Horio interrupted. "As a freshman, we must count the balls to make sure none is missing, if there are, we must go find them too." He explained, but Ryoma's yawns drowned away his voice.  
  
"Start counting Echizen." Horio snapped.  
  
"Fine, but this is the first and last time I am doing this." Echizen sat down again, counting the balls in each basket. ".......47, 48, 49, 50........."  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
"...7, 8, 9, 10..." Her headband was filled with sweat, as in one of her regular practices, Sakuno counted how many times she could hit the ball against the wall. So far, the best she has done is 25 hits against the wall. Maybe she'll break her own record today. She definitely feels up to it.  
  
*PONG* the ball bounced off the racquet, but not in the direction of the wall. Sakuno sighed, no matter how much she practices, it's impossible to become a regular on the Girls' tennis team.  
  
"15 hits." Sakuno said. Her braids were tangled and messy. It was difficult to play tennis, and sometimes it was even more difficult with such long braids on her head. She let her long braids lose, and smoothened out her hair. Actuality, Sakuno would be much prettier if her hair wasn't tied up all the time.  
  
4:45, the pink digital watch read. It was almost time to go home, a few more rounds of hitting against the wall! Sakuno regained her energy and got up again, beginning her once again struggle with the sport of tennis.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
"We are missing one ball!!" Kachiro exclaimed. Even though no one actually counted the tennis balls in the morning. The freshman felt pride in their work, and mustn't lose anything.  
  
"I'll go look for it." Echizen sighed; his intention was to sneak home while looking for the lost tennis ball. But seeing how keen everyone is, he decided to actually look for it.  
  
Seigaku High school is one of the nicest, and biggest schools in Tokyo. It was every student's goal to be accepted to a school with high academic standards and good sporting teams.  
  
Around the tennis court, are trees, a great area of firs and ever greens. Rarely do the students go past that point. But, Echizen decided to look for the tennis ball there.  
  
Through a short walk, Echizen reached an unknown area of the school. Apparently, that was the old classroom that no one uses anymore. So instead of being taught there, classroom objects and books are placed there, using it as a storage room.  
  
Behind the storage classrooms, there seemed to be an empty area, full of over grown flowers and weeds. Even the Landscapers don't past this area much anymore.  
  
With his great tennis sense, Echizen felt another person's presence. "Who's out there?!" He called; shifting his right leg behind the other, and ready to attack anything, or anyone that may cause danger to him. Echizen's voice was unusually loud, it brought goose bumps to Sakuno. She climbed out of the bush and stood up.  
  
"It's me.. Ryuzaki." She paused and stared at the ground. My secret hide out is no more, now that the prince found it; he probably will come here to make fun of my tennis stances. Ryuzaki's face turned to multiple shades of red and pink.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm just here looking for a lost tennis ball." Echizen's voice calmed down. Assuring Sakuno.  
  
"Oh, I see." Ryuzaki and Echizen both began searching for the mysterious tennis ball, all the way past the woods and storage classrooms, still there is no sign of it.  
  
"It's okay, I'll just tell them I couldn't find it." An almost sweet smile appeared on Echizen's face. Making another girl blush, this time, it's Ryuzaki Sakuno.  
  
Interrupting the silence, "Are you practicing tennis here?"  
  
Sakuno froze, thinking of the right words to say without giving away her cover. Through hoops and loops, no right reason seemed believable.  
  
"Hello? ... Are you okay? You haven't said anything in a while." Echizen waved his hand in front of her eyes, making sure she was still there.  
  
"I'm practicing tennis. That's all." Ryuzaki collected her tennis balls and put them back in it's original can. "But I'm going home now." Turning her back to him. Why did he have to ruin the one place I really felt comfortable at? Sakuno bend down to pick up her racquet and case. She was ready to leave. But someone wasn't ready to let her leave.  
  
"Want to... practice with me?" Echizen offered, his cat like eyes seemed convincing. But Ryuzaki wasn't going to let one silly offer win her over.  
  
"No thank you, it's getting late. I must leave." Sakuno's lips were thin and brittle, her teeth gritted as she spoke those words, her face expression-less and cold.  
  
"Are you sure?" Echizen offered again, seductively. "Come on! Let's just play a bit. At the courts, want to?"  
  
The tryouts for the girls' tennis team is near, she really want to be a member. Even if not a regular, to be just apart of the team will be wonderful. Sakuno threw away her pride for just one afternoon. Let the amazing Echizen Ryoma teach her tennis.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Two hours passed with a blink of an eye. Strangely enough, when Echizen and Ryuzaki arrived back at the courts, the other freshman has disappeared, so did the tennis balls. Echizen shrugged away these thoughts; he only concentrated on helping Ryuzaki with her tennis practice.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
"Thank you for helping me today." All of Sakuno's impressions of Echizen faded away. Maybe he's not such a bad guy.  
  
"It's no big deal." Echizen smiled, a sincere smile. Never had he seen Ryuzaki like this, no. Never had he seen Sakuno like this. She was completely different, not shy and awkward. She was lovely. But, never would THE Echizen Ryoma bother himself with such matters as this.  
  
"Well I better be going... Thank you again." Sakuno's smile reflected off the dimming of the evening sun. She stepped away from the ever-memorable tennis courts, letting the original notion of Echizen Ryoma fade.  
  
"Ja..." Ryoma's bad boy personality returned. No girl can resist me, and I prove myself right again. But, I can't let these things busy me. Mada Mada Dane.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
CHAPTER 2 END  
  
L's ending notes: There are a LOT of random lines around. To separate the parts I guess? I do that when I get stuck, and can't transport the story from one area to another. Random =_=;; *Note to self* Must IMPROVE!  
  
Also, thank you SO MUCH! For the wonderful reviews:  
  
To Skitzo-phrenick: this story is OOC, which is Out of character. Sorry for the misunderstanding. I didn't quite know what it meant before too =D  
  
And thanks to everyone else that enjoyed this story. Thank you!! =D _______________________________________________________________  
  
JA( Ne ) = see you! 


	3. III there!

ONCE IN A WHILE 

**Chapter 3**: there…

**By**: Imitation L

**L's notes:** This chapter is somewhat of a random chapter, I don't know why I wrote Ryoma the way he is, and he doesn't seem like someone who would DO that. But, who knows. I guess this is why OOC is in the summaries eh. But, I'm disappointed in the story because it's not coming out the way I WANTED. Originally wanted, notes from chapter one said that I had a story to tell. Well not anymore, it drained itself in the merging of the anime and my imagination. It's no more, maybe I'll try again. But I doubt you'll see much of MY story anymore. Oh wells… 

Also, a mention of PONTA is available; I know you guys are all crazy Ponta fans. But in the manga series, wasn't PONTA known as FANTA? I bought FANTA the other day, the orange and grape flavored. When I was drinking the grape flavored one, I felt so, so close Ryoma I guess. I AM a rabid fan girl haha! 

--------------------------------------------

A pair of slender hands reached through the sleeves of a flowered patterned blouse. On any girl, this particular piece of clothing would have look exaggerated. But on Sakuno, it looks perfect. The white background fabric brings out her innocence; the flowers cup her face, like a butterfly, sitting still in a garden. 

"It looks great, Sakuno!" Tomoka clapped her hands, and her face was giving off a fairy-tale-like glitter smile.

She spun herself in front of the mirror, admiring her reflection with the blouse. It perfectly suited her than anyone else.

"Oh this looks too good to pass!" Tomo exclaimed. Admiring Sakuno in her adorable chemise. 

"You're right. I do love this a lot." The auburn haired girl grinned. Everything about this seemed so perfect. Until Sakuno noticed something, the prices tag. "Uh oh..." A disappointed girl stood in front of the mirror. The little piece of white card showed a price of 5900 yen. (Approximately: 55.73USD) If Sakuno had noticed this pretty garment earlier, she would have purchased it - but not after a whole day of shopping with only a few notes and coins left in her purse.

"Let's see how much I have, maybe we can pool it together!?" Tomoka suggested and therefore the two girls stood behind counting change.

At the same moment, the generally-appraised as the handsome Prince of Tennis passed by the store window. He noticed two familiar faces: a girl who ignored, or rather despised him; and a girl who was the rabid president of his fan club. In such coincidential situation, it just made him smile. The curious Ryoma wanted to know what the girls were doing because their eyebrows shifted positions, as if they were doing a difficult Einstein mathematical question. The boy with the racquet approached the door. 

Ryoma had never been in such fancy clothing store with a huge display of clothes racks after racks, showing the latest fashion. Magazines collages were plastered on a huge bulletin board, posters of chic models were cleverly designed as wallpapers, mirrors of various shapes and sizes complemented the changing rooms. All settings were arranged neatly like surprising color boxes at the rear side of the counter.

Ryoma cautiously approached the counter, setting down his Racquet. "What are they doing over there?" Although it seemed awkward asking such a question, the sales lady was delighted to answer the question of the cute capped boy.

"The long haired girl wants the blouse, but then she realized she doesn't have enough money. Now both of them are pooling their money together to see if they have enough." Yuki summarized the last twenty minutes, her nametag flared against the mirror. 

Ryoma laughed quietly, of course that's what they're doing. What else do girls do except shop? The young prince stood there, still admiring Sakuno in her beautiful blouse. Ryoma then patted his rear pocket, feeling for his wallet, full of crippled cash and shiny plastic. The prince of tennis, having won many US championships ensured him enough pocket money to last till college. After two minutes of thought, he concluded. 

She wanted it.   
He wanted her to have it.  
He enjoyed seeing her in it.   
So he will pay for it.

The capped boy reached for his wallet and took a shiny debt card. After living in the US for so many years, he understood that cash was too complicated to carry around. Even though it's different in Japan, he still kept this habit.

"I want to buy that dress for her." He signalized and handed the card to the sales lady, who giggled in disbelief for she had never seen such a cute gesture by such a young boy. "You're a very sweet gentleman! Is she your girlfriend?" She smiled endlessly.

"Don't tell her I paid for it, okay?" Ryoma snapped, ensuring that it wouldn't hurt his reputation for going soft on a girl.

"No problem!" The sales lady winked and showed her sealed lips as to follow his request.

Ryoma marched out of the store, and stopped at the nearest vending machine. Ah, refreshments -Ponta. He stuck both of his hands in his pockets, reaching for the coins specially reserved for buying drinks. A few coins dropped into the heavy machine that amazes foreigners. 

Ryoma, without doubt, selected Grape Ponta. Then a can of 355 ML dropped out and the boy coulnd't wait to drench his thirst. He continued to walk down the busy streets of Harajuku, a regular teenage hangout, but it wasn't the place that Ryoma liked.

Block after blocks, streetlights, and few more vending machines, Ryoma arrived at the subway station, ready to go home after a day of good deeds.

________________________________________________

"Gomen, Sakuno... I know how much you want the blouse..." Tomoka stashed the coins and bills back into her purse. She patted her friend on the shoulder. It seemed silly to get upset over one blouse. But in the world of teenaged girls, according to their shopping logic, this blouse could disappear any time, snatched by another alert shopper.

Ironically, Sakuno comforted her friend back, "It's okay Tomo~chan! We still had a really fun day!" It was her turn to pat her friend's shoulders.

And there approached the sales lady to interrupt their conversation.

"Would you like me to wrap the blouse for you? Or you would prefer to wear it out?" She politely asked.

"I'm sorry... I'm afraid I can't buy this today..." Sakuno said apologetically, with a disappointed smile.

"Well, indeed someone came in a few minutes ago and had it paid already for you!" The sales lady grinned, remembering the boy with a cool expression, yet had a warm heart.

"Eh? Really?" Tomoka exclaimed. The sales lady nodded happily. She understood the relationship between the boy and the girl, and was more than delighted to be the cupid.

"Hai! So please come to the counter when you're ready, and I will wrap it up for you." Yuki left the two girls with an evil sly smile. They were excited, curious, and somewhat frightened. Just what kind of stranger would pay for the over flowery blouse. 

"Thank you so much." The sales girl jiggled her earrings; her fingers ran across the wrapping paper and folded everything into a neat package. The endearing polka dotted tissue paper enclosed a convinced tennis prodigy's "love plan" to a charming girl. 

"Thank you." Sakuno blushed as she bended down to reach for the store bag. Noticing some red beside it, a tennis racquet. A tennis racquet, where the end reads "R" 

Sakuno's hands trembled reaching for the racquet, realizing whose' racquet it is. Understanding that someone like Ryoma would never go to a store like this, Sakuno questioned the possibilities why he was here. Never did she dare to believe that he was the one who bought the blouse for her. 

"I think this is Echizen's racquet." Sakuno caught up to her breath and said casually.

"Eh? RYOMA-SAMA?" Tomo grabbed the racquet and held it close to her heart. "It still feels warm. I wonder why it's here."

The girl's hands cling onto the store's bag. Her heart skipped a beat, trying to distract herself from landing on the conclusion that it was Ryoma, who had bought her the blouse, but every clue seemed to have pointed itself that way.

It was relieving to know that Tomo didn't even think that way. Instead, she only thought that perhaps Ryoma was there with her mother. 

"You're right, Tomo-chan. Let's return the racquet back to Echizen on Monday." Sakuno grabbed the racquet, without detecting how much Tomo wanted to carry it. 

That night, Sakuno went to sleep with feelings of anxiety, confusion, and most of all, curiosity. Her hands reached down to touch the smooth plastic of a certain someone's tennis racquet. It sat quietly beside her bed; Sakuno stroked its neck as if it's a cat. 

_Even if he did leave his racquet, it doesn't mean anything... And even if he did pay for it, why did he? IS he going to say anything tomorrow? When we have...English together?_

She shifted positions many times through out the night, still not being able to fall asleep. 

But eventually, Sakuno drifted off into a land of dreams. 

__________________________________________

"Ohayou Gozaimase! Yoshikawa Sensei." Sakuno bowed respectfully and took her seat next to the mysterious tennis player. Who haven't arrived yet? 

Already, Sakuno began to feel uneasy. Questions popped up here and there, weighing their values in her head, some possibilities were immediately dismissed. Nevertheless, a few continued to bother her. _He usually isn't late is he, but why do I even care if he's late? He's just an arrogant boy that happens to sit beside me, nothing, nothing at all._ Her mind was filled; there is no space to put English verbs or vocabulary. 

Ten minutes passed, then twenty, the seat beside Sakuno remained cold, the hard metal chair seemed distant and heart broken. 

This particular English student's mind strolled out of class, although her hands moved in motion, copying down notes. Her mind wasn't moving with it. No matter how much she tried, these thoughts couldn't' be brushed away. 

CHAPTER 3 END 

Thanks for all the WONDERFUL reviews, I enjoy reading reviews, then I can learn how to improve my future writings. 

Hm, having reading this chapter over again, the plot is a little weird, it doesn't follow up or have any common sense, it's random and falls out of place sometimes. But this might be one of those "bad chapters" in a certain fic. But I hope to improve for the next chapter ^_^; 

To: beriath: Thanks for your words, they were very encouraging! TO your previous comment about English classes, I believe, after a certain grade in Japan, you have to learn Japanese language. Like, learning French or Spanish. At least that's what I think ^__^; 

_Ohayou Gozaimase = Good Morning _

_Gomen = sorry _

_Ponta = A brand of drinks Ryoma enjoys drinking; his favorite is the grape flavor._

_Harajuku = A popular shopping area in Japan, where teenagers showed off their street clothing._

Why am I reposting this chapter again? I took all of the "edits" Beriath-san made in the reviews and replaced the original; her wording was so much better. I hope you don't mind me using them. Thank you ^_^


	4. IV Mood changing rain

Once in a while Chapter 4: Mood Changing Rain 

**By: **Imitation L****

L's notes:// Thanks to everyone that commented on the last chapter. When I write, the flow of the writing often takes over my brain. I hope this chapter makes sense. I like to pick out the details instead of covering a lot of content in one chapter. Well it's mostly because I can't. I can't seem to write a lot in one chapter. Have to rest I guess, this chapter will be FULL of surprises. 

"Echizen!" An overworked Oishi-senpai called from behind the fence. Practice is over; the first years are cleaning up, while the regulars are heading towards the change room.

"Hai?" A pair of tired hand gripped against the green wire, his droopy eyes were hidden under his cap.

"What's wrong? You seem a little out of it today. Are you injured anywhere?" The concerned vice-captain asked. 

"Nothing especially wrong. I just can't find my usual racquet, it seemed to have disappeared." Ryoma adjusted his cap, for the whole weekend, he searched high and low for this missing racquet, although owning many, it was his favorite. Wrapped in the grip tape he fought for, with Ibu Shinji. 

"Oh, that's odd. Well, good luck searching for it. Sleep well tonight, and drink milk like Inui said. Remember, we have a game with Fudomine tomorrow." The senpai smiled sincerely, while retrieving home. "See you tomorrow, **on time**!" He added insistently.

"Hai, I will be on time." Ryoma waved back, stopping to look at the sky. The clouds are rushing over, blocking the sun. Good thing that practice is over, or else the team would be drenched once more in the rain. 

"Ah, it's raining." Curse his thoughts; big heavy drops of water fell from the sky, immediately leaving spots on the ground. Ryoma jogged towards the change room. Indeed everyone had left, even Momochan-senpai who usually waits for Ryoma. Odd. 

The Segiaku Tennis Club's equipment room doubled as a change room. Although having won many tournaments, the team didn't seem to mind using such a small and cramped area to revive themselves and their dirty clothes. Ryoma scanned the shelves, all of the tennis balls and spare racquets have been put away, and nothing seems to be missing either. The first years usually do a good job of cleaning up. And all he has to do is lock up. 

The young prince sat down on the wooden benches, resting, gathering his thoughts together. The missing racquet bothered Ryoma more so then expected. As a tournament-winning player, he was very careful with his belongings and has never lost anything in his life. The signature **R** racquets are his most cherished as well.

Ryoma shook his head in disbelief. But maybe he really did just misplace it. His troubles ended as a knock on the door could be heard. The members of club activities always stayed after school longer then the others. It was so much later then usual. And it's pouring rain outside. Who on earth could it be? 

"_A...no_. Ryoma-kun, can I come in?" A familiar soft voice could be heard. The soft scent of cherry blossoms suddenly swelled the room. Without a doubt, the prince rushed to the door, opening it slowly and carefully. Not wanting the poor Sakuno know he was looking forward to seeing her. 

"How did you know I was here?" The unfortunate prince, this was all he could think of to say. His words were cold and rushed, as if he was angry with her. Ryoma's head was swirled with confusion, why was his voice especially loud and angry, he wasn't mad at her, he would never be. His eyes softened, glancing at her shivering self, the cold rain splashed against her back. Causing Sakuno to shudder, it felt like millions of small needles gauging 

into her back. It was not a nice feeling. 

Sakuno was startled by the tone of his voice, although usually somewhat harsh and cold, never had Ryoma spoken to Sakuno like this. Her uneasiness strengthened, her cheeks flamed with redness. Sakuno dug her nails into her hand, causing a little bit of pain. 

"Here..." The shy girl drenched in the rain held a certain Signature R racquet. Kept in perfect condition, not scratched at all. She handed him his most prized sporting equipment. Before Ryoma could reply, Sakuno ran out into the rain, disappearing. Her eyes reddened, which resulted in tears. It was hard to tell whether she was crying, or if it was the cold water splashing against her soft cheeks. 

Immediate guilt filled over Ryoma's chest. He closed the door, examining his racquet. He was overjoyed when he saw his racquet found, but it didn't seem to matter anymore. He felt stupid acting in such a way to such a cute girl, a cute girl that he slightly cared for. 

________________________________________________________

Sakuno headed for home, the rain had stopped halfway. But her mind was too busy reacting to what have happened, then to notice that. _Why did I care how he treated me? He's just a spoiled and arrogant boy. Now I know that it was impossible that he paid for the blouse. It was all a coincidence. Not a very nice one either._ Sakuno's thoughts were interrupted, a bicycle stopped dead in its tracks. 

"Oy! You're blocking the road." A very familiar voice shouted out. It was indeed, the speed demon of Fudomine. Kamio-kun. Sakuno turned around finding him on his bike, hair wet, jacket soaked, Kamio must have been caught in the rain too. 

"_Gomen ne_... Kamio-kun." At once, Sakuno removed herself from the path of the road. Starting to realize how rude he was, the speed demon got off of the bike, with his hand behind his head, he casually smiled sheepishly.

"Sakuno-chan, ne?" Kamio parked his bike to the near by lamppost. Never had he even noticed anyone at Seigaku beside the regulars. Just now, he recognized how cute she was.

"_Hai_, _Sakuno desu_." The young girl blushed; her face was hot compared to the rest of her body. The cold rain had caused her to catch a cold. "_Aht-choo_." She let out a small sneeze. 

"_Daijoubu? Sakuno-chan_?" Kamio hovered near her, unknowing of what to do. "Did you catch a cold in the rain?" He asked fearfully. 

"I think I did." She rubbed her nose, regaining her precious smile. Kamio's heart felt warm, seeing her smile so sweetly. Without hesitation, he reached in his bag and pulled out his dry and warm Fudomine Tennis Club's jacket. 

"Here you can wear this." He handed the cold, now shivering Sakuno his regular's jacket. Sakuno shyly accepted it. Usually she wouldn't, but she was really starting to feel the coldness reaching her spine. "Thank you Kamio-kun." Sakuno sneezed again, she laughed softly, and so did Kamio. 

"I'll walk you home." The Fudomine regular gestured. "Wanna sit on my bike?" Sakuno blushed happily, agreeing to sit on his beat up old bike. It was surprisingly comfortable. Kamio held the bike firmly and walked along it. The two happily chatted on the way, not noticing anything in their presence. 

_____________________________________________________________

"Heh..." Ryoma panted, he closed the umbrella. Already having to run many blocks. He still hasn't caught up to Sakuno yet; _she sure walks fast when she's mad. _He thought to himself. With a bit more of determination, he crossed the next corner. But only to find a content Sakuno wearing Kamio's Fudomine Jacket. The prince realized his mistake, dropping his umbrella. The object made a loud noise. But the two didn't notice his existence. It seems like; the speed demon replaced the prince.

**L's notes://** Ooh, I hope you're not cursing me yet. _How dare you make Kamio and Sakuno go together? Where IS my Ryosaku? _Hey hey, calm down will you? Everything will be fine. You'll get your Ryosaku eventually. Oh yes, in the beginning of the chapter, I mentioned that there is going to be a game, Seigaku VS Fudomine. It's not a regulated match. It's more of friendly competition. Just to clear that up if anyone was confused by it. Thank you for reading ^___^~ 


	5. V Battle Lost

Once in a while 

**Chapter 5** ~ Battle lost, war won? 

**L's notes://** what a random chapter, it is kind of disorganized. I dislike bad organization, throws my ideas right off course. I don't like to write two chapters from the same story continuously. It was suppose to be chapter three of  "Addicted to you" But due to many degrees of writer's block. I wasn't able to write continuously and let it flow. Instead the words felt choppy and unhappy. That's all it is I guess. But, please enjoy this chapter, it's choppy too, but hopefully you'll enjoy Echizen's misfortunes. Haha! (-does not own Tennis no Ohjimsama-) 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The friendly practice match against Fudomine was staged at the local park, where a few tennis courts were available for the public use. Before every match, Inui arrives hours before the other regulars, to rejuvenate himself before a game. Today, unusually, another regular arrived.

"Ohayou, what brings you here so early?" The senpai closed his notebook, facing a yawning prince. Looking as if he's ready to make his daily orders.  

"I want to talk about the...list." Echizen gestured towards a yellow piece of paper contained in Inui's notebook. 

"Who did you have in mind?" The data collector adjusted his glasses, letting its lenses flash against the sun, the light almost hitting Ryoma, making him flinch. Usually, Ryoma wouldn't care less who he played against, as long as he played. He would be happy, winning too, of course. 

"Kamio." The prince only had one way of settling _the score_, a nice match of tennis. 

"Very well." After a few scratches of a pencil, the game list has been changed; originally Momoshiro was to play against the Speed Demon, now it has been changed to the devious prince. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Moshi! Moshi!" It's ten after eight, only fifty minutes until the game. The just awoken Sakuno answered the phone near her bed. Her voice was tired, and scratchy. 

"_Ano_... is... Sakuno-chan home?" The sound of a nervous boy rang through the receiver. 

"Hai, speaking." The girl now is fully awake, giggling at the boy at the other end. Boys are habitually especially shy on the phone. This one in particular was no different. 

"Kamio~desu. _Ano_... I was wondering..." His shyness was obvious through a phone conversation as well. 

"You have a game today neh? With Seigaku?" Sakuno said instead. 

"Hai, I was wondering if I can walk with you to the park, for the, um game." The regular of Fudomine, well known for his speed, was pacing himself, over enunciating each word. 

"Of course, it would be fun. I'll see you soon?" Sakuno giggled again, her laugher some what calmed the jittery tennis player. Who is clenching on his jersey as they were speaking. 

"Okay, I'll come and pick you up around... 8:45? You can ride on my bike again." He laughed; letting his normal self take over. 

"Sounds great, see you soon!" Sakuno hanged up. She was more then happy to have a distraction, from that boy, that is. She sighed happily, it's nice to have a _nice_ boy around. 

The near by clock reminded her of the time. It's already 8:15! She only has 30 minutes to shower and dress! What on earth will she wear? The frantic Sakuno shuffled off of her bed and jumped to her closet, picking through dresses, skirts, pants and shirts. Finally stopping at a stranger's kindness. The flower blouse she received from an unknown stranger. A very kind honored guest. In no time, Sakuno decided on this particular chemise. It was perfect. 

When a girl is preparing herself to meet a certain someone. Thirty minutes never seems enough. As Sakuno got out of the shower, the doorbell rang. 

"Sakuno...-chan?" A confused Kamio looked around, making sure he arrived at the right house. 

"_Hai! Gomen_!!! I just need to get dressed!" Sakuno came stumbling downstairs in a pink cotton bathrobe, half-tied. Her almost pink flesh from the hot shower made her seem fluttered. Allowing the speed demon melt to the ground. 

"Take...your time." He grinned sheepishly, remaining at the door. While Sakuno retrieved upstairs and got dressed, rather quickly. Today's outfit consisted a pair of white pearl earrings, fashioned into shapes of stars. Her white plaid skirt seemed like a tennis skirt, to fit the occasion. And of course, the flowered blouse. 

Sakuno grinned as she arrived before Kamio, she was hot from the shower, and a little of herself. The speed demon seemed particularly flushed as well. 

"You look very nice today, Sakuno-chan." He rubbed his hands by the side of his pants, wiping away sweat. Noticing how uneasy he was, Sakuno smiled sweetly to calm his fears. Letting him know he can't embarrass himself in front of her, because she will probably do it first. 

"Thank you." Sakuno replied. It has been over five minutes of standing around, blushing. Just then, Kamio noticed the time. 

"We should get going! The game is about to start. I should have come earlier." Kamio got on the bike and waved Sakuno to come over. The young girl with the auburn braids jumped onto the bike, holding closely against Kamio. His heart sped faster, as they rode through the streets and corners. 

Unfortunately for the two of them, a sense of direction was not installed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"WHERE IS KAMIO?" Tachibana _buchou_ roared. Everyone on the Fudomine team has arrived, waiting around for their speed demon, an important asset of the team. 

"I knew he was going to be late, we should have made this game with doubles as well. This way we could have started the game already. Tachibana _buchou_ should have made me play first. Why is Kamio the first one to play? He's not better then me. hm. I wonder where he is. Well, as long as the _buchou_ made the decisions, they must be correct. But I should talk to him about it…" Shinji stammered, no one really noticed him his random ramblings. Always talking about nothing. 

"Eh! Sakuno isn't here either!" Tomoka pranced around frantically. "Where is she?" She waved her blue and white pom-poms in the air. Gesturing for attention. 

"Doesn't Sakuno usually come with you?" Kikumaru appeared and asked. 

"She called me today, and said she is going to come on her own." Tomoka replied, apparently, she is now the official cheerleader of the Seigaku Tennis club. And Sakuno was her partner, who didn't particularly care for the team. Although adoring their tennis skills, as well as the regulars. One tennis player on the team drove her away from the games.

No one noticed a pattern in the bad attendance of Sakuno and Kamio. But the despised one only shrugged unhappily; the prince sipped his grape Ponta under the tree, evil thoughts crossed his mind. Dared to he think of the possibilities? All he could do is sit in the shade and mope in hiding. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE LOST" 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"GOMEN!" Kamio and Sakuno finally arrived at the courts, bowing respectfully. After almost 45 minutes of riding with no aim around the neighborhoods. They finally found the park, which was located quite near the Seigaku High school. 

"What happened?" Oishi, the temporary-captain wasn't high on blame. He was rather worried about the two. But the captain of Fudomine wasn't so easily forgiving, his somewhat hothead attitude snarled at Kamio.

"150 laps around the courts!" Tachibana buchou hollered. 

"Hai!" Kamio started running, the confused Sakuno followed, running after Kamio, her black leather Mary Janes were not the best for running. 

"Ryuzaki!" The buchou called out again. The baffled Sakuno only noticed his voice, her ears directed into that course, so have her eyes. Not noticing a small pebble in front of her path, that caused her small, frail body to trip and fall. 

"Ow..." Her hands saved her from her fall, causing a few scratches against her hand and knees. Kamio stopped dead at his tracks, reversing his steps to help her. But a certain prince decided that now is a good time to cut in. 

"Let me help you up." Echizen interrupted. Now, noticing her blouse. His lips curled into a secret smile. 

"I'm fine!" Sakuno was angry, more puzzled at Echizen's behavior. She was not happy with him. But the young girl was happy to let the speed demon help her. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten us lost." The two sat around smiling, not detecting the presence of Ryoma. But his ears perked up hearing them speak; his almost non-existent feelings began to surface. 

"It's okay, I'm not even hurt that bad." Sakuno assured him. Brushing the dirt off of her skirt. Echizen's quiet footsteps were left unnoticed. This battle, it seems like, he have lost. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

L's notes:// Thank you for reading (and reviewing)! I **luffs** you! ~ And I realized I was suppose to stage these settings in English class, and the fact that this is some what based on me? I threw it out the window. No plot follows that course no more; I guess I lost it half way through. But this isn't horrible either, so. 


	6. Special C If Only

Once in a while 

**By**: Imitation L

**SPECIAL CHAPTER** _If only…_ (Kamio's point of view) 

**L's notes**:// this chapter will bring you to utter realms of confusion. You probably will wonder what's going on and why this is happening. You'll probably call my ISP and ban my Internet forever. No it's not that serious, I promise. It's just a little window to bring the sunshine in. A little window to let the future stories shine through, or else I can't end it like this. 

- - - - - - - - - 

_"Hai, Kamio desu." _

"I'm sorry…" 

_"I can't believe he hurt you like that..." _

"Leave him!" 

_"I'm sure..." _

_"Ja... " _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

That's all there is, isn't there? 

It's been a while since I've heard her voice. Trembling with fear, as I can imagine small pearls of tears rolling down her pink flushed cheek. Utterly confused, wondering how anyone can hurt her so bad. Her naive innocence is shattered, welcoming her again into the world, the reality. 

I can imagine her eyes, darkened, possessed by the evil forces of veracity. Pulling her out of her sweet reverie. I can imagine her walking through the rain, her hair drenched with the dirty rain water, her clothes washed with the sky's moaning, crying out for justice. I can imagine her shoes loosening it self as she walks past her childhood memories. The rain is continuing, slapping her arm with its cold grin. I can imagine her unbelievable face, covered with mud, as she collapses to the ground. 

I can imagine…

No, I can't imagine anymore. I will kill myself if anything else happens to her. My heart rips in two as her voice cries out, a quiet sniffle. 

My fingers glided around the cell phone, clicking on various buttons. Avoiding the one I should be touching. I opened my message folders, finding the few painful texts, the few that drove me through insanity, those that forced me to skip practice. Those moments of impulse, those that... 

My only wish was to be with her, to make her happy and cherish the times that we have together. But it's selfish to wish for things that would only benefit myself. Once my wish is fulfilled, someone else's' is left heart broken. The tears will never stop. 

"Mail! Mail! Mail!" Someone just send a message. 

"Kamio-Kun, thank you for always being there for me. Without you, who knows what could have happened now. Thank you for constantly worrying about me. Everything will be okay now. It will be…okay"

So what happens now? 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**L's notes** :// It's super short isn't it? It's not considered a chapter, like I said. UTTER REALMS OF CONFUSION. 


End file.
